Open Data Protocol (OData) is a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) based application protocol that supports the exchange of application data between a business logic server and an external user interface (UI) component such as an application on a mobile device. A client requests retrieving, creating or manipulating a resource on a server by a uniform resource identifier (URI). URIs identify resources. Data in requests and their responses are represented, e.g., by extensible markup language (XML) documents whose format is defined by the OData specification. OData documents contain URIs that are used to navigate to resources.